This invention relates to a shoulder retraction device especially adapted for use in radiographic examination of a patient.
Radiographic examination of patients typically requires that the shoulders of the patient be maintained in a "low" position. If the patient is examined in a sitting or standing position, gravity will typically maintain the shoulders in a reasonably "low" position. Occasionally, patients are given weights to hold to draw the shoulders to an even lower position and thus avoid shoulder obscuration of the lower cervical spine. However, when patients must be examined in the horizontal or supine position such as for computed tomography of the cervical spine or for conventional radiography of those who are unconscious, a mechanism is needed to hold the shoulders in a "low" position to permit visualization of the lower part of the cervical spine. Tradionally, this has been done by placing another person at the foot of the table on which the patient is lying and having the person pull downwardly on the wrist of the patient during examination. This procedure is not possible, however, for all radiographic examinations such as for computed tomography since multiple images are typically required over many minutes during which time the patient should have no movement whatever.
A number of devices have been utilized by which a patient's wrists are pulled downwardly during examination. These devices are quite uncomfortable since they constrict the wrist and occasionally damage nerves and veins.